


Childhood Adventures

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliOk so it's an answer to Jane's challenge on Delenn's page. It's slightly different ok :).





	Childhood Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own them. Please don't sue. Can't be bother typing anymore :)  
> Authors note: Ok so it's an answer to Jane's challenge on Delenn's page. It's slightly different ok :) I'm thinking about going into retirement so if you don't want it to happen, feedback people!
> 
> Must have the following things/characters.
> 
> 1)Most of story must take place in a tavern or Ares' temple
> 
> 2) Xena, Ares, Discord, Hercules, Cyrene, Caesar(I don't mind if he's dead or alive) and Aphrodite must be there (but others can be added as well)
> 
> 3)Xena must do mud-wrestling at least once
> 
> 4)A Xena/Ares relationship
> 
> 5)Discord must say "Go Caesar!" at least twice
> 
> 6)The last line should be "Will you marry me?"

_The charcoal colored clouds rolled over the horizon like a army going into battle. The sky darkened and all traces of blue were gone. Trees swayed from side to side in a dangerous game as the leaves on the ground were swept up violently. A beast roared from above sending a deafening sound throughout the forest. Two figures made there way through the think bush and prayed that rain would not come. There would be nowhere to hide from it's painful assault._

_Up ahead there was an unexpected clearing. In the middle stood a large marble building. The two companions headed for the structure. As they neared closer the rain fell and soaked them through. When they finally got to the building and went in, they were greeted with a warm fire and plenty of food laid out._

_"Well well. You two really are the last people I would have thought to show up here. How did you find me?" A voice echoed through the room._

_"The world needs you. Chaos is raining because you spat the dumming and left." One of the travelers replied._

_"You know nothing Hercules." The God of War appeared in a flash of blue. A venomous stare was all he allocated to his half brother._

_"He's right Ares." The second traveler lowered the hood on the cloak she had been wearing._

_"Xena, Xena, Xena. So very righteous. So the world's gone to Tarturus, get a new God of War. I'm sick of doing peoples dirty work. By the way, you never did answer my question. How did you find me?"_

_"Aphrodite told us about this old temple." Xena lowered her eyes from the intense look Ares was giving her._

_"Ah my little sister. Remind me to hurt her next time I see her will ya?"_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ares bolted upright in bed only to be confronted by his little sister Aphrodite.

"What's wrong Res?" The small blonde girl asked her scared brother. "Bad dream? You know if you want, Mr Snuggles and I can come and sleep with you." She smiled and revealed two missing teeth in the front.

"No Dite, I'm a big boy now. I have my own room and Daddy says I'm not spose to cry anymore." A seven year old Ares replied.

"Okay.........If that's what ya want. Night night Res. Luv ya!" The young Goddess of Love trotted off to her own room, leaving her brother all alone.

"Xena? Who's Xena?" The God of War rested his head upon his pillow. He drifted back into the realm of dreams thinking of the woman who had been in his mind.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"MAMA! Toris hit me!" A young girl with dark hair and blue eyes screamed. An older boy was with the same coloring stood in front of her rolling his eyes. A younger boy who was fairer stood next to his sister protectively.

Cyrene came out of the kitchen to see her three children all eying each other. Her oldest Toris took one look at his mother and backed down. Lyceus, her youngest poked his tongue out while Xena, her only daughter smiled with satisfaction. They really were a handful.

"Go outside and play, all of you." Cyrene pointedly looked at her oldest. "And play nice."

"Yes Mum." A chorus of unhappy voices where heard.

The three children walked outside and made their way to the other side of Amphipolis. Toris spied a mud puddle and thought of the perfect revenge. He grabbed his little sister and pushed her. What he was not expecting was for Xena to grab his shirt and take him with her. So that's how it started, a duel between two muddy children. Xena pounced on her brother trying to keep him down. But he was bigger and heavier and capable of sitting on her. It only stopped when Lyceus burst into tears getting the attention of a local who forcefully pulled the children apart.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Julius Caesar sat with his friends playing with toy chariots. They were having a race and the future Roman leader was winning.

"Go Caesar, Go Caesar!" A dark haired goddess about the age of five appeared in purple sparkles.

"Wanna play?" Asked Julius.

"Sure. I'm Discord." She waved and smiled.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun had risen and the adults of Amphipolis where preparing for the annual harvest. Xena had snuck out, hoping to avoid her older brother for the day. She had gone for a walk and came across the new temple that had recently been constructed for The God of War. With curiosity getting the better of her young mind she had carefully sneaked in. Swords and weapons hung on every wall. She walked into a room that was completely marble and came across a young boy around her age crying. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He had thought he was alone and Xena scared him, making him jump.

"Oops, sorry. Why ya crying? Did you hurt yourself?" She smiled.

"I cut myself with that dagger." The young boy answered in between sobs. He also managed to give the dagger an evil look.

"Let's see." Xena took his finger and surveyed the small cut. She then kissed it better.

"Thanks. I'm Ares."

"I'm Xena."

"Xena." Ares smiled brightly. The woman in his dream had the same name.

"Yep, that's what Mama calls me." She laughed.

"Xena, when we grow up, will you marry me?" She stopped and thought about Ares question for a second.

"Okay." She smiled before kissing him on the cheek. Both children giggled.

 

The End


End file.
